The Allure of Older Men
by Rochelle B
Summary: Ron and Harry contemplate the allure of older men during a Post-War interview, while Remus and Severus try to look like they don’t know them. But really, what is it that drew them in…?


The Allure of Older Men

I don't own Snape, Harry, Ron, or Lupin, but I am a proud member of the good ship 'Blood Red Moon' so…

Author: Rochelle B (Who has finally lost her ever lovin' mind folks. Pray for me!)

Title: The Allure Of Older Men

Series: Not…planned.

Rating: Pg-13 ish, maybe R.

Pairings: Snape/Harry and Ron/Remus. Plus a nice dollop of Hermione/Draco, Neville/Ginny, Percy/Oliver and Seamus/Dean…oh, and cannon stuff.

Timeline: Told from sometime after seventh year, the actual story is after sixth

Warnings: References to sexual activities, Cross Generational (but it's all legal folks!), Long-Suffering Remus and Severus, and…stuff.

Summery: Ron and Harry contemplate the allure of older men during a Post-War interview, while Remus and Severus try to look like they don't know them. But really, what is it that drew them in…?

Notes: I, myself, often wonder about the allure of older men. …Let's put it like this…my husband's daughter is older than my younger sisters and brother.

About that whole "Dean being the bastard son of Regulus Black" thing…eh. Don't ask.

--------------------------------

The Allure of Older Men

Prelude: Journalism

--------------------------------

It was hard to imagine the likes of Seams in a serious profession…so perhaps 'Journalist' suited him very well in that respect. Nonetheless, as one of their Hogwarts friends, Ron and Harry had decided that Seamus would be perfect to take down their oh-so-coveted-story. (As Severus had mocking put it, while pouring himself yet another cup of brandy.)

Harry supposed it made sense that every news source, from the most respectable to the Daily Prophet, wanted to find out what he and Ron had to say. Years after Voldemort's defeat and still rumors fluttered this way and that concerning their relationships and things of that nature.

Of course, as Hermione had pointed out, Seamus hardly seemed the best person to go to, no matter how much they trusted him, but, if nothing else, Harry and Ron trusted that Dean, Seamus' husband, (and artist for the same paper Seamus wrote for) would keep the Irishman in line.

So there they were, the six of them, on a private car on a train bound for King's Cross, preparing for the first part of the interview. It would surely be a long week, (As Remus had said, rubbing at the bridge of his nose yet again) but hopefully one well worth. As in people would stop sending owls, constantly, to the Burrow, asking all sorts of intrusive questions.

Harry had never been so glad he's listened to Severus when he said they needed an unlisted address as when the letters had started. Ron and Remus, who shared a studio in London all but three days out of the month, just lay really low. (And burned anything that wasn't expressly from a friend of family member.)

Ron and Remus were sitting next to each other, the redhead's fingers discreetly intertwined with that of the werewolf. Severus and Harry too sat next to each other, but weren't touching. However the feeling of…electricity between them was undeniable. (Or at least that's what Seamus was writing.)

Seamus and Dean sat across from them, Seamus with notepad and enchanted quill, while Dean very calmly leaned half-against his husband and sketched the pairs. He probably wouldn't be speaking much, as was his wont, but Seamus was likely to speak enough for both of them.

"Well," The blond said finally, pushing a pesky strand of sandy-blond hair from his face. "Where shall we start?"

"It depends on what you want to know." Ron said evenly. He'd grown a great deal more thoughtful (which was to say he'd actually begun to think, period) since leaving Hogwarts. Almost mild tempered…in comparison to the other Weasley's, which was still 'hair-trigger' to the rest of the world.

"Everything. I plan to pester you for a week, you might as well get it all out, so no one else needs to follow up." Seamus said, tilting his head off to the side. One might assume it was because he was very intrigued or something of that nature, but really Dean had set down his charcoal pencil and had a finger running, discreetly, up the base of Seamus' spine.

"Makes sense." Harry said, leaned forward some. "It started the summer after sixth year-"

"When Dean was revealed to be the bastard son of Regulus Black." Seamus supplied to prove that he did indeed recall their sixth year. Harry paused for a moment, blinking at him, before looking at Dean, who just shrugged. He was used to Seamus' outbursts and clearly wasn't taking offense.

"Well, yes, that's the one. Well Voldemort was defeated and his soul locked into the Chamber of Secrets, which was rather ingenious on Severus' part, if I may say so." Severus' lips quirked, but he remained silent, contemplating the possibility of brandy or scotch before noon… "I was staying with the Weasley's, since my Muggle relatives were quite horrid on their better days, when Mrs. Weasley decided to send us to Grimmauld Place, to check on Remus and Snape, who were 'tidying' up things after the war."

"Which is code for rounding up Death Eaters and sending them off to Azkaban." Ron filled in.

-

-

So…thoughts? Keep going? I mean…I probably will anyway, as I am that stubborn…but it'd be nice if someone liked it.


End file.
